After The Aftermath
by play.with.puppets
Summary: Kill accomplished! The bloody bodies littered the floor and Jan was ready for his reward. Luckily, Luke was right there to give it to him! Warning: Yaoi, explicit language, incest. JanXLuke. Enjoy.


Rain fell gently speckling the window with its light autumn shower. Inside the atmosphere wasn't so serine and peaceful. Blood streaked the walls and bodies littered the floor. It was silent, the hushed calm after the massacre that had just taken place. The silhouette of the mastermind behind this stood in the darkness of the center of the room and admired his work a sadistic grin plastered across his face.

"I am so fuckin hard right now!" He exclaimed into the darkness. He kicked a lifeless bloody body, too mutilated to tell the gender or age, out of his way and exited the room. The halls leading into the other rooms were just another taste of the first, blood dripping from the ceiling and bodies covering the floor. He laughed as he continued into the master bedroom of the house. The echo of his maniacal laugh rang through the now empty house. When he entered the room, he was surprised to find that he was no longer the only one there. "Oh fuck Luke! It's just you... I thought I left one alive or somethin." His voice was cocky and loud.

"Must you make such a mess of everything Jan?" Asked Luke. He was a bit taller and the complete opposite of Jan. His golden blond locks of silky hair ran long down his back and were secured at the bottom with a white ribbon. He dressed respectfully in a tan suit. His soft pale skin seemed to glow in the darkness. The little amount of light in the room reflected in his round glasses that sat gently upon the bridge of his nose. Jan however was a lot harder on the eyes. He was dark, hair and skin and many gold rings pierced his lip and nose. His clothes were dark and stained with blood and his messy black hair was hidden beneath a hat with the symbol of an eye on it. Blood dripped from the side of his mouth. It was barely noticeable they were brothers. Luke was so proper and clean while Jan... Wasn't.

"What the fuck do you care... I got the damn job done didn't I?" Jan complained.

"I simply ask that you be a little cleaner. I don't want the entire world to know they were killed by vampires." Luke's voice was gentle as he explained this to his younger brother.

"Fine... Well I did what you wanted! I want my damn reward." Jan demanded with the same sadistic smirk as before.

"Can't you wait until we return home? I don't like doing it at the scene." Luke asked gently.

"Uah No that's half the fuckin fun! Killem than fuck on their bed." The darker vampire replied. His fangs glistened as he smiled for a third time. Luke sighed.

"Fine you win... I suppose we can do it here." The blond approached his brother slowly.

"Oh Fuck Luke... I was hard a minute ago but now I could pound an iron spike through a brick wall!" Jan reached for his brother pulling him close and sinking his teeth into the other vampire's silky pale flesh. His hands wandered over the blonde's body touching him in every place imaginable. Lips covered in blood, Jan pressed his mouth to Luke's shoving his tongue into the moist warmth of his brother. Luke was still and submissive allowing his brother to have his way. Jan bit again this time the fragile throat.

"Be gentle." Luke whispered.

"No fuckin way! Endure it!" Jan yelled back grabbing a handful of Luke's long blond hair and pulling viciously. The blond cried out. "Ha Yeah you like that don't you!" The darker vampire proceeded to strip the other, making a mess of his suit. Jan manipulated his brother like he was a life size doll, tearing at his clothes and throwing him around as if Luke couldn't feel pain.

"Jan please that hurts!" Luke begged as his brother sank his teeth into the soft flesh of his shoulder.

"Hey! I never complained when you did this to me when I was human! And I didn't complain when you and your psycho freaks made me a fuckin vampire!" Jan succeeded in tearing every button from Luke's shirt in one motion exposing his well built chest. He then threw the blond down on the bed.

"I am more powerful than you Jan! I could kill you now, but I love you! And I take care of you. You should be glad I care so much for you." Luke fought back a little biting into Jan's shoulder as he finished his sentence.

"If you cared for me, you would shut the fuck up and let me put my cock in your ass!" Jan yelled obscenely. Luke sighed and reached for his brother placing his hand on the back of the vampire's neck and pulling him closer. He nipped at one of the gold rings on his lip before kissing him.

"I never said you couldn't and I never said I didn't enjoy this just as much as you." Thunder flashed outside sending a burst of light through the picture window on the other side of the room. Jan pushed his brother back and kissed down his chest breathing in his light clean scent. He reached Luke's navel and nipped at the little gold ring that pierced the tender flesh before dipping his tongue into it. Luke moaned softly. Jan returned the moan as he felt the heat between his legs further tighten. He reached down and freed his erection from the bonds of his pants.

Luke pulled at his brother's shirt until Jan would allow him to take it off. Pulling it over the darker vampire's head, the blond tossed it into the depths of the dark room. Pushing himself up with his elbows, Luke attacked his brother's chest sucking his pierced nipples until the little gold rings were causing blood to drip from the perked buds.

"Oh Luke" Jan growled digging his sharp nails into the pale skin of the blonde's chest just above his right nipple. "Are ya hard yet?" Jan stroked his own length a few times before freeing his brother's. Luke's length was impressive, but still couldn't be compared to Jan's. Luke lifted his hips allowing his brother to completely remove his pants, pulling off his shirt as he did so. The dark one looked down at his stripped brother and licked his lips. A smirk spread across his face and he removed Luke's glasses.

"Can't I just leave then on this once? I like to see you." Luke pleaded. Jan paid no mind to the vampire's request. He just leaned down and bit into the silky, fragile flesh of the blonde's thigh close to his groin. He sucked hard moaning at the feeling of the pale one's blood flowing into his mouth and down his throat.

"Fuck Luke you taste so good!" The dark one cried tearing his brother's legs apart and taking his erect cock in his mouth. Luke gasped and arched his back pushing more of his throbbing length into the other vampire's mouth.

"Jan" The blond mouthed softly too overtaken by pleasure as his brother swallowed around his erection. Luke writhed and arched his back breathing hard and gasping as his brother feasted on his heard length. Jan brought his brother so close to climax than stopped leaving Luke moaning for more. He stroked his now precum soaked length viciously just a few times before he seized the blond and slammed his thick cock into his tight unprepared entrance. Luke cried out half in pain and half overtaken by the sensation of Jan hitting his sweet spot dead on.

"HA fuck yeah!" Jan screamed slamming himself repeatedly into the pale beauty beneath him. He lifted his brother pulling him onto his lap and allowing the blond to take control of the pace. Luke bit into the dark vampire's toned chest and sucked as he thrust himself down onto his brother's hard cock. Jan tore the ribbon from Luke's hair and entwined his fingers in the silken golden blond locks bringing a handful to his face and breathing in deep inhaling the sweet scent. Luke kept his pace, placing a deathly tight grip around his brother's neck. Jan rocked his hips with Luke's thrusts pushing deeper into the blond with every intense movement.

Jan pushed Luke back again, taking control for the second time. Both vampires bled from various bruised bites on their chests and necks. A particularly painful bite on Luke's thigh oozed blood which dripped slowly down his flesh. The dark vampire was close to climax and quickened his pace. He thrust fast and hard closing his eyes tight. Luke did the same gritting his teeth. It was silent accept for the sounds made by the intense wetness of their activity, for only a moment before they both came. Luke exploding all over his chest and groin and Jan coming endlessly into the pretty blond. The warm liquid coated them both. Jan kept his pace for a moment longer before collapsing hard onto Luke, who couldn't seem to catch his breath.

"There are... you happy n...now?" Asked the blond as he struggled with his dead lungs for breath.

"Fuck yeah I'm satisfied! I can't wait till we get home so I can satisfy myself again. There's nothin better to masturbate to than a good human massacre and an even better fuck!" Jan announced loudly.

"You always were the sadistic type." Luke whispered pushing his brother off of him and standing up. Semen mixed with blood streamed from his spent opening. Jan jumped up and attacked him, grabbing his legs and pushing Luke's upper body forward. He licked the warm bloody fluid from the blonde's inner thighs before attacking the source, inserting his long vampire tongue into the stretched, semen lubricated entrance. Luke's cock hardened again and he stroked himself to a second climax as his brother licked. "I love you Jan." Luke said softly as the dark vampire finished.

"Yeah whatever me too." He answered looking around for his clothes.

"Me too what?" Luke asked with a smile.

"I love you too there I said it are ya fuckin happy?" The dark vampire exclaimed.

"Yes" Luke whispered placing a sweet kiss on his brother's lips and proceeding to put his clothes back on.


End file.
